Shattered Mirror: a book in my life
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: omg i had this dream right after i read it and it was all ppl i know so here we go..


Author's note: I've been reading a lot of vampire books and fan fictions, no thanks to Fangirlitis, (sarcastic tone,) whom knows a lot of good vampire books. My favorite series so far are the Atwater-Rhodes books: In the Forests of the Night, Demon in My View, and most recently Shattered Mirror. And for the past month I've been having vampire dreams and this fic was one of them. And oddly enough, it was an almost exact replica of Shattered Mirror except the characters were people I knew and some of the scenes were different. As I write this fic I'll try to make it so it isn't too much like the original book. To do that, I will bend and twist many of the parts of the book of how I would have wanted them. Disclaimer: Even though the author and I live in the same state, and no matter how much I wish, I will never own the book Shattered Mirror, Amelia Atwater-Rhodes does. NOTE: Fangirlitis and Kawaii Kitsune Cub DO NOT READ THIS! I do not need either of you teasing me at all and I do not feel like changing my main character's name to Mindi because of you guys. MarikIshtarRH01970  
  
"Your not going out like that are you?" Amy asked her sister who was putting on her tight black leather pants, an almost see through white tank top, and was pulling up her naturally dirty blonde hair with red and light blonde highlights to expose her neck. Everyone at school asked if she was a vampire because her skin was very pale. She was going to a bash that she had found out about earlier in the day. Apparently, Ryan one of the local vampires who was pretty strong was throwing the bash for his so called birthday. But it was really for the day he became the blood-sucking leech he is now. Yet, Ryan wasn't the reason she wanted to go. James was the reason she was going. Almost any hunter would want to kill him. "Mandi, don't tell me you're going to that bash Ryan is throwing. You know well enough that it's not safe. Even Michelle, our mother, wouldn't go there. There are plenty of leeches that would want your blood there." Mandi didn't listen to her sister as she put on her silver upside down cross pendant. She also had two silver daggers tucked into her boots and a silver knife sheathed to her back. She knew, like all other vampire hunters, which that you should never go out unarmed. "Fine, suit yourself, but when they're carving their names into your dead body, don't have your spirit come crying to me," Amy said walking out of Mandy's room and into her own. A few moments later, music was blaring from the room two rooms down. The dashboard clock read 10:30 as she pulled her Mini Cooper into a parking space near the house. She hoped no one would read her aura to see who she was, that would get her killed for sure. Just to be careful, she cloaked it a bit. Her father was from the Vida line and her mother from the Smoke line, a dangerous combination. Most vampires that had run in with mixed lines knew how much sweeter their blood was than most witches' blood was. And considering what this group was like, they would have killed most of the witches who had mixed blood like hers. The Vida line could control their powers to kill and torture. The Smoke line, however, used their powers to heal. So considering she could do both, was rare and even more of a reason for her father to watch her like a hawk during training. Driving these thoughts from her head as she rang the doorbell. A young vampire, considering how old most were, answered the door. He graciously let Mandi in, feeling the power of her aura and quickly walked back to what he had been doing before he got up. Yet, Mandi didn't even see what he looked like. She talked to a few of the vampires and some of the blood-bonded humans that were easily tricked into her also being a loyal human, along with charming them into giving her an invitation for the next bash. As midnight drew near, most of the vampires were starting to get anxious to feed. With this on her mind, she went around and found one of the weakest vampires, he had the same type of aura as the one who let her in. He was probably his brother or fledgling. She lured him to a different part of the house where no one was. "Are you sure were allowed in here?" He asked nervously as he looked around. "Nope, I have no clue." "Then why are we here?" "Maybe, just maybe," she said, walking closer to him, ignoring his dark vampiric aura as she gently pushed him to the wall and moving her face closer to his, "I want you all to my self." Her words slurred a bit almost causing her gag. Yet to the vampire, they were seductive. He smirked and bent down a small bit to catch her lips with his own. He then moved down to her neck and she tossed her head back slightly knowing where his gaze was sure to stray. He looked up her face for a second before he put his lips back on her neck, kissing it a few times before lightly dragging his fangs across her neck to find a soft spot. At this time, she shoved him hard into the wall, drew her knife from its sheath, and raised her hand to strike his heart. Just before she could arch her knife into the leech's heart, someone had grabbed her wrist and the vampire that she was about to kill, ran. The vampire that grabbed her spun her around and she let out a small gasp. It was Ryan. "Trying to kill one of my fledglings in the same house in which I am in." His voice sent chills up her spine but it seemed to be softer than most. Of course, Ryan loved art. He was one of Elizabeth's fledglings. All of her fledglings had a love, passion, or talent in art. Ten minutes later, along with a few cuts and a broken wrist, she got out of there and went home. Luckily she didn't have to go to any other witches to get her wounds healed. She could do it her self and for this she was graceful. She hated to go to her second cousin Angela for help. When she got to her room, she packed her new book-bag for her first day in her new school. She had gotten thrown out of her old school for starting a riot and a fight in the same day along with other troublesome behavior. Amy walked into Mandy's room at 6:30 am to wake her up to get ready for school but like always, she was already awake and ready. 


End file.
